Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a photographing optical lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
With the popularity of electronic devices, such as household appliances, video game consoles, surveillance cameras, automobiles, smartphones, wearable devices and digital tablets, including the optical system for the applications of image recognition and motion sensing, some electronic devices operated in a low-light condition require an optical system having a large aperture for providing sufficient amount of light. However, although the conventional optical system can provide a large aperture with sufficient incident light, its image resolution is often reduced along with poor image quality. Therefore, there is a need to develop an optical system satisfying the requirement of a large aperture and high image quality simultaneously.